Know Your Eds
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: What happens when your favorite Eds and kids get tortured, humiliated, and picked on to your amusement in an epic parody of All That's "Know Your Stars" sketch? It will be nothing but pure madness and insanity! Chapter 3: Eddy
1. Chapter 1: Ed

**"Know Your Eds"**

 **Rated T for mild language**

 **Summary: What happens when your favorite Eds and kids get tortured, humiliated, and picked on to your amusement in an epic parody of All That's "Know Your Stars" sketch? It will be nothing but pure madness and insanity!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ed, Edd n Eddy or All That. Ed, Edd n Eddy and it's characters are owned by Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network, and All That is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Ed**_

* * *

Ed was busy sitting down inside a poorly darkened studio until the lights suddenly came on, alongside the voice of the actual "Know Your Stars" announcer.

 _ **"Know your stars... Know your stars... Know your stars..."**_

"Hello, my name is Ed!" Ed declared with a goofy smile.

 _ **"Ed... lives on a bathtub!"**_

"I do?" Ed gasped before getting a little giddy. "That's sooooo awesome! I was even born inside a bathtub! And I was so slippery, the nurses accidentally dropped me on my head! And I never felt any better since."

 _ **"Ummm... you're actually buying into this?"**_

"Got that right, buckaroo!" Ed nodded.

 _ **"Yeaaaah, sure... Ed... hates buttered toast and gravy!"**_

"Yeah, you're right." Ed nodded. "Which is why they go great together merged as one!"

Just to prove his point, Ed brought out a gravy bowl full of brown gravy with buttered toast dipped inside them.

"You see alone, they're useless." Ed pointed out. "But together, they're a combination of chewy and yummy inside my big tummy!"

 _ **"But I don't understand! You're supposed to disagree with everything I say about you! Why are you agreeing with all of these lies?"**_

"Because it's true?" guessed Ed.

 _ **"Look, I won't argue with this about you. Just pretend you disagree here with me, okay? I got a family to feed and a job to do, okay?"**_

"Fire away, hostman." nodded Ed as he dug onto his piece of buttered toast with gravy.

After he cleared his throat, the Know Your Stars announcer continued his web of lies.

 _ **"Ed... can bend over and kiss his own ass without breaking himself in two."**_

"How did you know my fun special talent?" Ed gasped with smile.

Fed up with the answers Ed had been giving him, the KYS announcer had no choice but to quit.

 _ **"You know what? FUCK THIS SHOW AND YOU TOO WITH IT! GOODBYE!"**_

With the rage of a lion, the announcer stepped out of his booth and headed for the exit, slamming the door violenty in two. This left Ed all alone in the studio with his buttered toast and gravy.. Deciding to break the awkward tension with a smile, Ed felt kike it was a good chance to close the show.

"THAT'S ALL, FOLKS!" waved Ed, who was munching on his toast.

* * *

 **Well, that didn't take him so long for the Know Your Stars guy to lose his mind in record time. Good thing that Ed wasn't effected whatsoever.**

 **Anyway, I will be doing all three Eds, involving all kids and not to mention those dreaded Kankers. Sounds like fun, huh?**

 **Next chapter will include Edd, aka Double D, so feedbacks are welcome, my friends! Until next time, bada boom, realest guy in the room. How you doin'?**


	2. Chapter 2: Edd

**"Know Your Eds"**

 **Rated T for mild language**

 **Summary: What happens when your favorite Eds and kids get tortured, humiliated, and picked on to your amusement in an epic parody of All That's "Know Your Stars" sketch? It will be nothing but pure madness and insanity!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ed, Edd n Eddy or All That. Ed, Edd n Eddy and it's characters are owned by Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network, and All That is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Edd**_

* * *

Edd was busy sitting down on a stool inside thr darkened studio when the lights came on him, followed by the voice of the actual "Know Your Stars" announcer.

 _ **"Know your stars... Know your stars... Know your stars. Ed-duh... has an IQ the size of an ant."**_

"Um, actually, my IQ is 198." Edd corrected to the announcer. "And I like to be pronounced Double D. My friends call me that as well."

 _ **"Ed-duh... won't show us anything under his hat because he's nothing but a wussy!"**_

"Excuse me?" Edd gasped like he was offended, "This hat is a sacred treasure to me! This means more to me than anything than my friends. Well, not as much since my buddies are most important, but still!"

 _ **"Oh, really? Well then, what's more important to you?"**_

"What, are you talking about?!" Edd gasped.

 _ **"What's more important to you the most? Your friends or your hat?"**_

Hearing this, Edd couldn't help but think of what to reply from that question.

"Um, well, you see..." gulped Edd, who was clearing his throat.

Apparently, he didn't know how to respond. It was clear that both his friends and hat were important to him. And it was also clear that he wasn't gonna tell the announcer anything he wanted to tell him, so the only smart way for Edd to do was tell him off.

"I am definitely not answering that!" Edd demanded. "You have no right to tell me about my sick dark secrets! I refuse to deny all those lies!"

 _ **"Are you sure?"**_

"100% positive!" nodded Edd.

 _ **"Okay, then. Ed-duh-"**_

"And I'm pronounced Double D! DOUBLE D!" Edd shouted to the announcer.

 _ **"Whatever! Double D..."**_

"Now that's better!" Edd sighed in relief before

 _ **"He's Eddy's retarded gay lover!"**_

"WHAT!?" Edd shouted angrily. "How dare you accuse me of being... that? I'll have you know that I love Eddy as a friend, and nothing more close than that! So please, I appreciate it if you keep your little lies to yourself!"

 _ **"Ed-duh and Eddy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"**_

"I've just had about enough for one day, okay?" Edd shouted. "And for pete's sake, it's Double D! DOUBLE DEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Knowing that Edd's temper was there of angry violent levels, the announcer decided to end it just for his sake, but he decided to piss him off even more.

 _ **"Now you know Eddy's retarded gay lover, Double Ed-DUUUUUUUUUUUH!"**_

"I don't think so!" Edd shook his head while the camera backed away from him. "And where are you going? You get back here right now! I demand an apology from you for all those lies that you're spreading about me! I am nowhere retarded nor am I Eddy's so-called 'gay lover'! And I'm pronounced Double D! Not Double Ed-duh! What am I, retarded? Are you even listening to a word I'm saying? HELLO!?"

* * *

 **Yikes, Double D lost his temper real easily. I definitely can't blame him, let me tell ya. That "Know Your Stars" guy is such a prick. I really love it! ;D**

 **Anyway, now that we're done with both Ed and Double D, next chapter will include our favorite little moneymaker, Eddy! Reviews and feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, Warrior over and out, gangstas!**


	3. Chapter 3: Eddy

**"Know Your Eds"**

 **Rated T for mild language**

 **Summary: What happens when your favorite Eds and kids get tortured, humiliated, and picked on to your amusement in an epic parody of All That's "Know Your Stars" sketch? It will be nothing but pure madness and insanity!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ed, Edd n Eddy or All That. Ed, Edd n Eddy and it's characters are owned by Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network, and All That is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Eddy**_

* * *

Eddy was sitting down on the chair stool around a lit studio when the lights were turned on, followed by yet again, the voice of the "Know Your Stars" announcer. While Eddy was busy adjusting his shirt, the announcer spoke on.

 _ **"Know your stars... Know your stars... Know your stars. Eddy... loves eating tires!"**_

"Hehehe, you're kiddin' right?" Eddy smirked as if it was a joke. "I love jawbreakers. I love cash. I love scamming people out of their cash. It's what I do, okay? Thank ya."

 _ **"Eddy... says he loves jawbreakers, but in actuality, he loves tires."**_

"Uh, no... I don't." Eddy said, now getting a little serious, "You ever seen me eat an actual tire? No, you don't! Which means I don't like tires! Like I said, and hear me out: I. ONLY. LOVE. JAWBREAKERS!"

 _ **"Is that true?"**_

"It's as true as me finally scoring a date with Nazz without Kevin knowing, that's what!" Eddy exclaimed.

Hearing this from the benevolent moneymaker, the announcer couldn't help but snicker in a carefree way.

 _ **"Sure, we'll go with that. Eddy... would you like a jawbreaker?"**_

"Yeah, right!" Eddy scoffed in return. "And you're gonna tell me the money tree doesn't actually exist. Ask Rolf."

 _ **"I'm serious. I do actually have a jawbreaker for you to have."**_

"Prove it." Eddy replied.

As he crossed his arms in an unsure way...

 _*BONK!*_

A jawbreaker came down and bonked Eddy right in the head.

"Ow, what the heck did tha-" Eddy said, right before looking down to see the object that hit him, "JAWBREAKER!"

With such crazed happiness inside him, Eddy immediately scooped up the large jawbreaker and stuffed it inside its mouth, tasting its fruity greatness.

"Ohhhhh, yeah... that hit the spot." Eddy sighed.

But more than 15 seconds later, he started to get a little lead-y aftertaste from the jawbreaker. The taste now started to get a little dirty and tar-rish around his lips. Popping his eyes in shock, Eddy spat the jawbreaker out...

...

...

...only to realize it was disguised as a tire.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!" shouted Eddy.

He didn't get an answer from the announcer whatsoever. Instead, all he heard was an evil chuckle from the Know Your Stars announcer himself.

"What are you laughing at?" Eddy demanded. "Why in the heck did you make me eat a tire disguised as a jawbreaker?!"

 _ **"Just to make you look bad, tire-eater!"**_

"But like I said, I only love jawbreakers, not tires!" Eddy corrected him. "How dare you trick me like that!"

 _ **"And now you know... Tire-eater Skipper!"**_

"HOW DARE YOU BRING UP MY EMBARRASSING LITTLE NAME!" Eddy shouted angrily to the announcer, who forced the camera to back away from Eddy, "And where in the heck do you think you're going? We ain't done here! You come back down right away or I'll find you and drop my fists right in your face! What do you think, you no-good twerp? Are you even listening to me? HELLO?!"

* * *

 **Ouch, I wouldn't wanna go near Eddy at all. Apparently, he doesn't want his middle name mentioned at all. Yikes, and to think Kevin was such a heartless a-hole.**

 **Now that we have both Ed, Edd and Eddy out of the way, which one out of the kids do you want me to do next? Jimmy, Sarah, Jonny 2x4, Nazz, Rolf, Kevin, Plank or the Kankers? Next chapter's coming soon, so be on the watchout, my friends! PEACE!**


End file.
